Loving Him and Hating You
by Holi
Summary: Confessions are said, but Hilary's meaning to tell Tyson how she feels. Will he listen? Last chapter up!
1. Prologue

LONG not from Author: Yet another Beyblade story... *dum dum dum* It's mostly for those who have ever seen or watched Beyblade V-force. Yes, tacky name, but I think its good so far.(is in a land were not many animes are on...What a shame.) u.u yes, it's true. I live in Canada so beyblade V- force is still on. so for those who have already gone through the whole second season, ignore the fact that the story takes place through only the first half of the season. And remember the fact that I do not own beyblade in any way, or the fact that I like flames. (Yes, I laugh at them.) I do also like reviews, and would very much appreciate them and fanfiction.net. (I do not own that either...) Man that a load off my back, ^-^ sorry for droning on like that. So enjoy the story and, if you do, I thank you for your reviews! LOTS! Baii ~*~  
  
Loving Him and Hating You  
  
Prologue  
  
I hate him! Hilary thought, walking down the street between sobs. W-why dose he has to be such a jerk? Her mind flashed back to the emotional memory. She tried to think of the nastiest sentence to put him in words. He's.He's such a jerk! Drops of her tears fell to the ground. Nah, that sentence wouldn't work. It wasn't very nasty. She shook her head, giving up on words for him. She thought back to the argument.  
  
Hillary and Tyson stood facing each other and glaring eye to eye. "Tyson I'm just saying that Kenny's right and that you should practice more on your speed!" Hilary said through gritted teeth. "What do you know Hilary? You're just some ugly-faced girl who doesn't know a thing about beyblades, or has one! Now why don't you just go do your stupid girly things, and get out of our faces!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. Hilary's face looked very expressionless for a second, then, it went to shock, to anger, and then to what looked like sadness. She had felt her eyes fill with tears. There was total silence from the five bladebreakers, and the girl. The silence was broken when Hilary spoke. "Tyson. You-Y-You're such a jerk!" She had shouted, before running past him.  
  
Hilary sighed, wiping her tears. She had seen the look on Tyson's face; it was a mixture of hurt, anger, but mostly confusion. Maybe he was confusion because he didn't understand why she was crying, or that he had gone too far? She had felt deep in her heart, that he had meant what he said about 'getting out of their faces' and that she was 'ugly'. He had never told her that she was ugly, maybe he had kept to himself. That's it...he hates me. Maybe I should stop following them around. The other probably hates me too. Hillary thought of this in despair and depression. She had never really made friends because she had only showed her snobby and bossy attitude toward people. She hated being left out of things, and people who whispered about her behind her back. and back stabbers. She suddenly stopped, her fists clenched and her eyes covered by her soaking wet hair. The rain had died down, along with her tears. That's what he is. She thought with sheer anger. She snapped her head up to the sky and shouted: "Tyson, you're a back stabber and I hate you!" She sprinted on, not caring that her white skirt splashed with dirt as she stepped past the mud puddles. She had run with such speed that she suddenly bumped into someone. They seemed like a statue, solidly placed on the ground and not moving. Instead of the person, she was the one who fell down. A firm hand was held out to her as she looked up. She blinked. "Are you okay?" asked a strong but cold voice. It was Kai.  
  
~*~  
  
Author: *gasp* Surprised!? nah, I knew you weren't. So there's the prologue. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? you'll have to find out, soon! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter1

Note from Author: Hey everyone! Yes, as always, it's the daily note from your author. Just hoping you like my story so far. Thank you, so much to some of those who have read and reviewed on my story, AISHITERU! (THANK YOU!)  
  
As always, I do not (Unfortunately.) own Beyblade, or Beyblade 'V-force'. All the characters in this story are true to the show! Unless I plan on adding an OC character later. (Heheheheh.) So here's the first chapter! ^-^ Enjoy! (And ignore the stupid things that say 'Flashback'.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What's her problem?  
  
Tyson asked himself, walking down the bright but wet street, left after the rain. Small puddles, shown once or twice as he past on the street. The bushes and leaves on the trees were bright with mildew and the sun and just come out through the grey streaked clouds. Only hearing his own footsteps, it was a little quiet.  
  
But right now, Tyson couldn't care less on the change of weather, it was Hillary who he had his mind stuck on. Why the hell did his words affect her now, they never did before.  
  
"Tyson, Y-You're such a jerk!" Hillary had said before running past him.  
  
He stopped for a second, staring at the pavement, then walked on.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tyson spun around as he watched Hillary run past the other three, Kai was nowhere to be seen. When Hillary turned the corner, Kenny was the first to look at him. His mouth was set to a frown, and his head was tilted almost in a glare.  
  
"Great, Tyson! Now look what you did! Hillary was just trying to help and you blew up at her! She's probably right, you are a jerk!" Kenny snapped. Stomping past Tyson in the other direction Hillary went. Tyson stared at the other two, their faces were plastered with the same equal glare as Kenny's. Tyson was lost for words.  
  
Rei was the first to speak. "Kenny's right. Tyson. For one thing, you got to get with it." Rei walked in the same direction that Kenny went. Max walked up to Tyson, his face a glare without a blink.  
  
"Get with it! And grow up while you're at it." Max said coldly, before running after Rei.  
  
Tyson blinked, his words from his best friend suddenly affected him. Tyson spun around, watching as the three disappeared past a corner.  
  
"Max." Tyson murmured, frozen it his place.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Tyson stopped, pressing his back against a street corner wall, and sighing. He took off his normal over-sized hat, and rubbed the top of his blue hair, still looking at the ground. His mind played back to how hurt Hillary looked.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tyson stared at the spot where Max and Kenny had left. I.Didn't mean to hurt her. Tyson thought, still frozen in his place.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I didn't." Tyson murmured to himself, looking sadly at the ground.  
  
The two walked in silence, looking both different ways. Hillary's heart, which had sped up since her running, had skipped a beat when she saw Kai. His eyes weren't the cold glare that he usually had, they had softened a bit.  
  
Kai-I mean- yeah, I'm fine." Hillary said, taking his hand, which was amazingly warm, and getting up. She turned around, not wanting Kai to see her tear streaked cheeks, as she rubbed her face with a wet sleeve.  
  
It didn't do any better.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Kai muttered. Hillary blinked and turned around. She looked up at Kai. His expression hadn't changed, but his eyes were glancing side-ways, as if he felt awkward. Nervous, maybe?  
  
There was a pause, before Hillary smiled a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Kai." Hillary, murmured, looking at the ground.  
  
And now, here they were, walking in the direction of Hillary's house, side- by-side, in an awkward silence.  
  
"So uh.Did you see Tyson, on the way to where I was?" Hillary found herself saying, glancing up at Kai.  
  
Kai shook his hand slightly, still not looking at her. But Hillary could see, when she mentioned Tyson's name that Kai's expression changed a bit to a deeper glare.  
  
Their foot steps clicked in a rhythmic beat. Hillary couldn't help but notice this, and skipped a bit. Kai seemed to notice her skipping. Glancing at her, he smirked a bit.Or was it a smile.  
  
"Well, here's my house." Hillary said, as she immediately stopped in front of a pale peach colored ordinary house. She turned to Kai, who was now looking at her.  
  
"Thanks again, Kai." Hillary said, with a smile.  
  
As she turned to leave, Kai spoke.  
  
"Listen.If you see Tyson again, and.He dose hurt you, just tell me." Kai murmured, still plainly looking at her.  
  
Hillary stopped, her back to Kai, as tears stung in her eyes. Tyson's hurtful words came back to her. She knew she couldn't look at Kai while crying, but she had to thank him again.  
  
She slowly turned to him; tears welled in her eyes as she gave him a crooked smile.  
  
"T-Thank you.Kai." Hillary said, before bursting into tears. She hid her face underneath her hands. There was a moments of sobbing from Hillary. She was sure that Kai had walked away, not caring that she was crying.  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
Warm arms came around her holding her close. Hillary knew with sudden shock that Kai was comforting her.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Crappy? Fluffy? Too damn romantic? Not enough romance? Or do you like it? Is it great? Review and tell me! I luv reviews! (In fact, I enjoyed doing this chapter. ^-^ ) Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter2

Note from Author: Hello ya'll! ^-^ Sofar, I've been getting a BUNCH of reveiws and I thank you all so much! THANK YOU!! and more reveiws would make me happier! lol okay, maybe I'm being a little bit too greedy...but I do luv reading your reveiws. But I'd like to get a few things straight. 1.) For me being a Hilary/Kai fan, yes I support them, but I also support Hilary/Tyson. (The truth is, I can't decide which couple I like better!) there will be a good ending though, one where you get both hilary/tyson fans, and hilary/kai fans rolled into one. (yes very confusing, but you'll se what I got planned :3 ) And the usual I do not own Beyblade... blah blah blah..  
  
Now onto the Fic!  
  
P.S. *huggles reveiws* I luv these so much!! thank you! :3  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tyson kept on walking, as the early afternoon soon turned late.  
  
The grey clouds had turned into a hazy gold, and the sun had mildly set.  
  
Tyson had stopped for a while, for a little time to think. But he knew he should be home, or else his grandfather would be worried.  
  
Yet, his mind was still stuck on Hilary.  
  
He tried to think of something else, anything to get the sad face out of his mind. One thing did work the disappointed glares on his friend's faces, and what they had said.  
  
"Grow up Tyson!" Max had said.  
  
Tyson glared at the ground, walking a bit faster as he kicked a rock.  
  
Why should I grow up? Hilary's still the crybaby, maybe she should.  
  
His thoughts stopped as he turned a corner, and saw a blue blur in front of Hilary's house.  
  
He focused on the blur, narrowing his eyes to see well.  
  
He suddenly knew what that blur was.  
  
He felt like he would keel backwards from shock. Kai was hugging Hilary!  
  
He stared blankly at the two. Tyson could hear faint sobbing from Hilary. Tyson's mind was in total shock, as he tried to focus his thoughts on the awkward looking two. Yet for some reason he couldn't. Something was telling him to do something. Like: 'Punch that dirty scumbag Kai!' or 'Look what he's doing! Do something, Tyson!' Yet why would he do something to Kai for hugging Hilary?  
  
Maybe it was jealousy.  
  
He shook the thought from his mind, as he turned his heels and ran back the other way. He had done a minute of running when he suddenly stopped.  
  
Okay, why am I running?  
  
He asked himself this as he slowly turned back, his eyes were set in a deep glare.  
  
"Kai." Tyson murmured dangerously. "I'm going to kick you sorry ass."  
  
The two were total silence of what seemed like forever. Hilary slightly sobbed in Kai's arms, and Kai silently comforted her. He probably had felt awkward staying with her, but he had been with her for over an hour now. Thought he didn't say anything, his acts of hugging her tighter were reassuring that everything was okay. After Hillary calmed down, Kai slowly let her go, looking at her.  
  
"Are you okay now?" He asked, in his usual tone.  
  
A small blush crept on Hillary's cheeks. "Yes, thank you so much Kai." She murmured, smiling.  
  
The funny thing was that Kai quickly looked away from her, as if regretting that he was blushing also.  
  
Total silence filled the area again, until an extremely angry voice shouted:  
  
"Kai!!"  
  
It was Tyson. He was on the corner of the side-walk, looking at them with this huge amount of anger. Kai glared back.  
  
"What is it Tyson?" Kai asked sternly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Kai!" Tyson said, stomping towards them. "I SAW your acts towards Hilary!" Tyson shouted.  
  
Hillary blushed even deeper, but Kai's blush was now gone, in its place was a glare as he looked at Tyson. Both of them were standing eye to eye to each other, Tyson slightly shorter than Kai. They both glared at each other.  
  
"I was just comforting her, because of you." Kai said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's a bunch load of bull! You were hugging her!!" Tyson shouted, clenching his fists, ready to punch Kai.  
  
Hilary swung her arms forward, getting in the way of both of them, so that there was no physical act. She now stood eye to eye to Tyson, giving him one of her stern looks.  
  
"Tyson, what he's saying is true! I was crying because, of you, and you know that better than anyone!" She shouted. There was a moments of silence from Tyson, before he finally eased his fists.  
  
"Fine. Personally, I wouldn't give a damn if you and Kai were together." He glanced at Kai, who was still glaring at him. Tyson smirked, looking at Hillary. "Hope you and him are happy together." With that, he walked past them.  
  
Slowly, Hillary brought her arms down, staring back at the place where Tyson had left.  
  
Droplets of rain started again.  
  
Rei and Max had decided to camp out of the rain at Kenny's place, upstairs from his parents noodle shop. Max was sipping a cup of herbal tea, as Kenny worked on his laptop, often talking to Dizzy. Rei stood by the window staring out as the rain started again.  
  
Max set his cup down on the table, which Rei had been so fond of, considering it wasn't a traditional Chinese table.  
  
"Do you think Tyson apologized to Hillary yet?" Max asked, looking up at Rei.  
  
Rei narrowed his eyes at this question, still looking out the window as droplets of rain poured down it.  
  
"I don't know, Max. But what I think is that we should apologize to Tyson." Rei answered.  
  
"Are you insane!?" Kenny snapped, whirling in his computer chair. Kenny surprised Max with his shout, that he almost spilled his teacup.  
  
"If anyone should apologize, it's Tyson! He was the one who started it anyway!" Kenny said, jumping up and looking at Rei, who looked back at him.  
  
"Yes I know. But what we said to Tyson.. I think it was a little harsh." Rei's eyes followed down to the carpet in a sad gaze.  
  
"Rei, don't feel sorry for Tyson. He deserved what we gave him, and besides." Max started, setting his cup down with a huge grin. "Knowing Tyson, he'll get over it."  
  
Rei smiled back. "Yeah, I guess your right. He'll forgive us."  
  
But Tyson didn't forgive them for a while.  
  
~*~  
  
Now as you all know, this fic is a little Dramatic...But I think I made this chapter a teensy bit too dramatic... Welp, what do YOU think?? Reveiw and tell me! I luv all your reveiws and of course I'll read them! As for the whole Kai/Hilary/Tyson thing... There WILL be more hints on Kai/Hilary, but don't worry Hilary/Tyson fans! There will be hints on them too! Thanks for reading! :3 


	4. Chapter3

Note from Author: Hello! yes, I know what your thinking! Another update! golly oh boy this must've taken long if she didn't update for a while!! Actually, it didn't. I've been so bust with homework and such, I haven't had time to update this story. ^^; So, I decided to give you THREE chapters on the update! not 1 but 3! I know, isn't it exciting!? WElp, not really but whatever...  
  
Thank you so much everyone for all the wonderfull reveiws! I LOVE THEM ALL!  
  
So, just let me say the usual crap about not owning Beyblade a blah blah blah.  
  
NOW, lets got on to those three chapters!  
  
P.S. For the reviewers, thank you! Thank you!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tyson ran the rest of the way home, stepping in the occasional puddle. Right now, he didn't care. He hated to admit it, but he was, indeed, hurt by Kai's acts towards Hilary.Maybe it was because he was so angered at Kai for his actions, or maybe it was because of Hilary.  
  
Hillary!? Why? Tyson asked himself, running in the second rain storm, his hair was soaked, and at one time, he had dropped his hat. But right now, he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Tears stung in the back of his eyes as he finally made it home. He had a sinking feeling inside of him, as his mind flashed back to Kai and Hilary, hugging. just didn't seem right to him.  
  
As he reached the sliding doors of his Grandpa's dojo, He took out his Beyblade from his pocket.  
  
He stared at the bit beast in the middle of the Blade. Dragoon, the legendary dragon bit beast..  
  
He knew everything about his bit beast, even the fact that he needed to practice, because tomorrow, the Blade breakers would be having another meeting.  
  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
As Kai made his way home, the thought of him comforting Hilary came back into his mind. He glared at the thought, as he clutched onto the pink handle of Hilary's umbrella, that she had let him borrow. He knew that he was just comforting her, Hilary knew that he was just comforting her, yet for some reason, Tyson didn't seem to think that.  
  
He probably likes her.  
  
Kai thought with a smirk.  
  
Then again, I probably do too.  
  
The thought made him stop, as he ceased Hilary's pink umbrella from his head, letting the rain fall down on him. He knew he would have to return the stupid pink umbrella to Hilary, and he also knew that the Daily blade breakers meeting would be attended.tomorrow.  
  
He had been used to his world crumbling around him, yet for some reason Hilary wasn't, and that's why he was trying to comfort her.  
  
Don't worry Hilary. Or everything will be okay, Hilary didn't reach his thoughts at the time, he just stood there, letting Hilary sob onto his shoulder, as he put a reassuring hand on her back. Words hadn't reached his mind; all he could think of was the pity that he felt for Hilary.  
  
He sighed, flicking a strand of blue hair from his eyes. In the morning, he knew he would have to face Tyson's wrath in the morning.  
  
And o how he didn't feel like any of this right now.  
  
He loosely carried the pink umbrella with him, as he tiredly made it home. He mentally made up a plan. Go to the stupid meeting, give Hilary back her frilly pink umbrella, practice with Dranzer, then go to bed and sleep the rest of the day.  
  
Yeah, good plan. Except something was tugging at the back of his mind.  
  
Kai ignored the thought, walking on towards his house, ignoring the rain as well.  
  
Even though Kai's day plan seemed short, he knew that tomorrow was going to be another long day.  
  
~*~  
  
OK, so theres the first chapter of three. Yes, I know. It was only the random thoughts of Tyson and Kai, but I hope you liked it!  
  
anyways, please review~! *huggles reviews* yaaay!! 


	5. Chapter4

Author's Note: second chapter of three on this update! thankyou so much for reading and the reviews! there awsome! thats why I'd like more! ehehehehe! lol, bit hyper... anyways, Enjoy~!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The wind whistled slightly, as the leaves had started to turn into a hazy yellow over the night. It was soon turning fall, and the scenery looked perfect for a cool crisp morning. Max got out of bed. Knowing that he would have to do his daily call to his mother, to tell her that everything was fun. But he couldn't lie to her. He looked around the small dojo of sleeping bags. He saw that only Rei and Kenny were in theirs, and knew that once again the blade breakers had split up. He slowly tip-toed out of the room, knowing the two weren't heavy sleepers. Changing into his usual self uniform, he slid open the wooden doors to see the sun rising. "Let it rip." He whispered, bouncing off his beyblade off the tree, to a rock and back to his hand. He looked at the tree with a frown; he had almost forgotten that Rei and Kenny were still asleep. Looking back at the dojo, Max knew why they were tired. Maybe I should go talk to Tyson. Max thought. He looked down at the beyblade, and shrugged. Then again, his problems aren't mine. Picking up his beyblade, Max slowly went back to the dojo, but stopped. Maybe.Hilary has a few things to say. Thoughtfully, he walked to Hilary's house. Hilary woke up, doing her daily stretches and counting her money. She had been saving up for her own beyblade, secretly she had been wanting one of her own, even if it didn't have her own bit beast, that game looked like fun. But she had been too busy to do errands for anyone, and she knew she couldn't ask her parents for one. She had to somehow make money on her own. She looked at the three coins, and then shook her head. It still wasn't enough. Hearing a small knock, and knowing her parents weren't home, Hilary went to the door. She opened it, seeing a familiar cheerful face with blond hair. "Max!" She said in surprise, looking at him with wide-eyes. None of the Blade breakers had come to her house. "May I come in?" Max asked with a sweet smile, even though his smile didn't quiet reach his eyes. "Oh! Sure." Hilary said, moving so that he was able to enter the house. Max looked away from her, and around. "It's a pretty nice place here," Max said, as his eyes wandered. Hilary nodded. "Ya, it's alright. So what are you doing here Max?" She asked. Max looked at her, his smile faded, then brought his eyes to the ground. "Well, it's about Tyson." Sitting down, Hilary listened to what Max had to say. "It's just that, Tyson should act his age. I don't get how he could be so mean to you-His anger has gone on too long this time." Hilary nodded. "Yeah, your right. He's usually not this way. He usually just gets frustrated, and then forgets the whole thing happened." Hilary exclaimed. "Maybe he's been like this, because everyone's attention is now focused on you. Hilary blinked. "What?" "What I mean is- because of Tyson's attitude; everyone has been worried about you." Hillary blinked. They've been worried about me? She thought wordlessly as Max continued. "And since the conflict, we don't know if Tyson is still angry or not, he hasn't shown up yet. "What I think is that something else happened, like he got really mad at something else. Don't you see him yesterday after the argument?" Max asked Hilary looked at the ground, slightly shocked because she had never thought how Tyson felt. "No, I hadn't" She lied, not looking up at him. "Oh." There was a moments of silence before Max spoke up "Well, Maybe Kai knows." Hilary nodded. "Yeah, probably." With a smile Max rose from his seat. "Well, hopefully will be able to figure this whole thing out. It was nice talking to you, Hilary" Hilary gave him a small smile. "Thank you Max" With that, they shook hands. ~*~  
  
Ok now, there were NO hints on Hilary/Max there! I only support Hilary and Max as friends, even bestfriends maybe. Hilary/ Kai and Tyson/Hilary will stay true to this fic. So review, tell me what you think sofar! ^-^ onto next chappie! 


	6. Chapter5

N/A: So, this is the last chapter of this update *dun dun dun* Yes I know! But dont just kill me yet! It wont take long to update soon, I just would like to saay..That I now accept requests and ideas for this story! But they must relate to these:  
  
* It has to do with the story, there can not be any special appearances of made-up characters and such.  
  
* The request/idea can be a moment on Hilary/Kai or/and Hilary/Tyson, but it can't be how the story turns out in the end, I already have an ending folks! ^-^  
  
So you can post your request/idea on the review page, or send it to me at crazyrain2004@hotmail.com. If I think its acceptable, I might yuse your ideas, and send you back an email saying so and thank you!  
  
So yes, THANK YOU SO MUCH! for reading and reviewing this story! and for more reviews!! hehe  
  
onto story!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Hilary and Max made there way to the dojo, they were greeted by a familiar yelling in the yard.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't care about her!"  
  
Of course it was Tyson.  
  
"Well you're obviously still mad-"  
  
"I'm not mad!!"  
  
Making there way up the hill, Max saw Rei and Tyson standing eye to eye at each other, and Kenny on the side lines.  
  
"Tyson, if you'd just chill maybe I could talk to you!" Rei shouted, finally reaching Tyson's voice level.  
  
"Why should I!? When you accused me of liking her!!" Tyson shouted, pointing and accusing finger at Hilary. Hilary blinked. It was Max's turn to shout  
  
"Hey don't blame her for your incident, she didn't do anything!"  
  
"Stay out of this Max!"  
  
"I'll say whatever I want!"  
  
"You do and you'll meet my fist to your mouth"  
  
"Oh yeah!? Well I'll punch you twice as hard!"  
  
"C'mon guys! Break it up!" Hillary said, getting in the way of the two, knowing they were ready for a fist fight.  
  
Tyson suddenly mumbled a word, to Hilary.  
  
She had her back to Tyson, but she knew what he had clearly said, and the word made her quiver. It was an old school name that kids would give her as she past, and she hated the word.  
  
Rei could clearly see tears forming in Hilary's eyes, and stared wondrously at the stubborn Tyson. Along with Kenny, They both couldn't believe what he had just said.  
  
Hilary slowly slumped to the ground, her eyes in shock as tears fully ran down her face.  
  
She could hear feet walk past her, and suddenly, a snap, like a whip. There was a small gasp from Rei, and surprisingly, from Tyson.  
  
Tyson slowly brought his head back as he stumbled, trying to gain his balance, he skid on a rock and fell hard, as he stared up at Max, Who clenched his fist hard. The side of Tyson's face was deep red.  
  
"That should knock some sense into you." Max whispered his voice hoarse.  
  
Slowly, Max opened his quivering hand, which was also red.  
  
"What happened?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Max looked up, as he noticed the figure of Kai standing over Tyson.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, it was kinda short, but I'm sure the next chappie will be longer! ^^' anyways, plz review! and thank you guys! I do enjoy reading ideas also! so send me some!  
  
Thank you!! 


	7. Chapter6

A/N: Yes, another update. *claps* I especially like this chappie. Not saying why though... *giggles* You'll find out eventually. So anyways, thank you all so much for the 34 or so reviews *huggles each and every one of them* And as I always, I do not own Beyblade...or the characters...or the bitbeast, though I do wish I did have Driger..*huggles* cute little big kittie! :3  
  
onto chappie! ^-^  
  
p.s.: thank you thank you thank you!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What happened" Kai asked once more, glancing around at everyone.  
  
His expression was casual, yet there was an icy tone to his voice. Tyson didn't even look up when he heard Kai present himself. Surprisingly, he was staring at Hilary. And Hilary was staring back. Max stared at the ground, feeling guilt come to him.  
  
Kai's expression deepened to a glare. Annoyed by the fact that his question wasn't being answered.  
  
Getting up, Tyson spoke. "Nothing happened." He said simply, looking back at Kai, with a small smile. "Max and I were just practicing in a Beybattle I should go now anyway..."  
  
Still sitting on the ground, Hilary noticed Tyson's leg was shaking, and figured out that he had probably sprained it when he hit the ground.  
  
"I'll come with you" She said suddenly, getting up.  
  
Everyone, even Kai, looked at Hilary in surprise.  
  
"I mean-well-someone's got to help you with the wound!" She said, pointing at Tyson's cheek. Tyson just blinked as she helped him walk home, leaving everyone, especially Kai, dumbfounded.  
  
Kai turned back to the others, looking at Max.  
  
"Something's up, and you have to explain." Kai said.  
  
Max looked up, and explained. "Well, the truth is, I.punched Tyson But for a reason. He called Hilary A-Well-You know..." Max looked at the ground again, not quite getting the words out.  
  
Rei shook his head "What matters is that Tyson said something unnecessary to Hilary, and Max reacted in Hilary's defense" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Kenny finally spoke "I don't know if we should leave those two alone at a time like this guy's, I mean, who knows what could happen..."  
  
Kai smirked, looking back at the spot, where Hilary sat in her state of shock.  
  
"We should watch out for Hilary" He murmured.  
  
"Is.this okay?" Hilary asked, dabbing a cool wet cloth on Tyson's cheek, as he winced.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It hurts a bit."  
  
The two sat on the wooden floor of the dojo, as Hilary rung out the cloth in a small bowl of water. Tyson watched in confusion.  
  
I don't get it.  
  
Tyson thought, watching as Hilary took out a first aid kit.  
  
Hilary's being so nice. Even after I called her a-.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Hilary peeled a band-aid out of the first aid kit.  
  
"Here," She said, gently putting the band-aid on his left cheek. Her hand stayed on his cheek for a second, before she took it away. Tyson blinked.  
  
"Hilary. Why are you being so nice to me?" Tyson asked.  
  
Hilary looked at the wooden floor boards, smiling. "Well, the truth is, I think you deserved that punch Max gave you..." (Tyson frowned.) "But, also, seeing that look in your eyes, I could see how much you changed in your reaction. You...were smiling. You changed right at that time, Tyson. And I think it was for the better." Hilary explained, still looking at the ground.  
  
There was silence, as Tyson looked at Hilary for a long time.  
  
Without hesitation, Tyson took out his index finger, lifting up her chin lightly  
  
"Hilary..." He murmured, leaning closer to her, lips partly apart, and eyes halfway closed.  
  
Hilary also had her lips parted, yet her eyes were wide with confusion.  
  
What is he doing...Is he...Is he going to..Kiss me?  
  
Hilary's mind racing with questions, as she gazed at Tyson's face. Within every second, he was leaning closer, yet it seemed like forever. Tyson's finger traced up Hilary's chin, making her shiver, as he cupped his hand onto her cheek. He was still getting closer.  
  
Their lips were only inches from each other, as Tyson was making to first move. Hilary's blush deepened as he closed his eyes. She didn't know, but something had come over her as her hand connected to Tyson's cheek in a mere second.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Tyson backed up, holding his left cheek, blinking at Hilary.  
  
Hilary gasped as her hands clapped her mouth. Tyson pointed at the new mark on his cheek.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Tyson!' Hillary stuttered. Getting up, and sprinting out of the dojo.  
  
Tyson sat their for a second, rubbing his cheek as he watched the sliding doors close behind Hilary, hearing her footsteps run. He couldn't help but smile to Himself as he looked at the first aid kit.  
  
"Another band-aid for the other cheek..." He murmured.  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you think? Yes, I know it was sappy. but theres nothing like Drama and sap-I mean, Romance. Kai/Hilary fans might have not liked this chapter. But don't worry Kai fans, YOU WILL BE AVENGED! Review and tell me what you guys think! ^^  
  
Rain~ 


	8. Chapter7

HOLY GOD ITS 45 REVIEWS!! *huggles* I luv you all!! hehe, and my reviews. ok so sofar I know you Kai/Hilary fans just DESPISED that last chapter (eheheheh...) And I'm so glad you all gave me good reviews! Now, as for this chappie, which I enjoyed writing. I am now doing POV's. (for those of you who know what that is. Don't ask me, I have no clue on what it stands for!) So anyways, onto chappie!  
  
P.s. Idonotownbeybladeforthoseofyouwhoevencareaboutthisstupiddisclaimer!  
  
onto story!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Hilary's POV)  
  
I had walked for a while as my mind endlessly wondered back to the experience of Tyson trying to kiss me.  
  
'The crisp autumn breeze nipped at my cheeks.'  
  
My shoes silently walked in a downwards direction on the sidewalk probably near town.  
  
'And as I walked, my thoughts of you occurred in my head.'  
  
...Why the hell was I thinking of this stuff?  
  
As I walked, I heard the familiar shouts of kids.  
  
'Let it rip!' three boys shouted as I heard a 'clank' sound as if a spoon was being spun around a glass bowl.  
  
The shouts had come from an alley near where I was walking. I peered into the bricked narrow street, to see small boys, cheering in front of a huge red plastic bowl.  
  
Stepping into the alleyway, I noticed that the boys weren't wearing normal clothes. The clothes they were wearing were old, musky, and worn out with patches.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"What'cha doing, guys?" I asked cheerfully, coming towards the little bundles of joy.  
  
They looked at me for a second, before smiling.  
  
"We're playing with beyblades, Miss."  
  
One boy answered.  
  
I blinked again,  
  
"Oh? And where did you guys get those."  
  
The boy, who had answered my question before, pointed down the alleyway.  
  
"A nice man who went that way gave us these beyblades," He said fondly, before continuing his game with the others.  
  
Nice Kids.  
  
I thought with a smile before walking in the direction the man went. You can't blame a girl for being curious, you know?  
  
AS I turned a corner into another narrow passageway, I noticed the strange but familiar clothes and blue hair of a curtain boy.  
  
Kai!  
  
I couldn't help but run towards him, as I laid a hand on his shoulder. He reacted quickly by turning around. I guessed he was surprised to see me, because his expression changed.a bit.  
  
I decided to ask him, just to go for it.  
  
"Um, hi, Kai. I just noticed some boys back there who seemed poor, with beyblades. Were you the one who helped them out?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah," He answered mildly looking away from me, not quite meeting my eyes.  
  
"Oh," Was the only word I answered with.  
  
Time went by, as we both stood in silence.  
  
Say something Hilary, anything!!  
  
My mind raced for words.  
  
Okay, here's something. Not much but.  
  
"You know, Kai. You are really nice" I said.  
  
"What?" He answered in surprise, as he looked back at me.  
  
Great! You started a conversation!  
  
"What I mean is- You really helped those boy's out - And I think you should pass that kindness onto someone else.  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"Okay," He answered, looking away again.  
  
Great job, Hilary! Ya lost the conversation!  
  
But, I decided to get it back.  
  
I didn't know what came over me, maybe it was the heat, But.I decided to really go for it.  
  
"Like...You should show that kindness now..." I said gently, Even thought my heart was pounding. Once again, this got his attention, as he mildly blinked at me.  
  
I took his arm, he didn't resist, and pulled him closer, so that we were eye leveled. At one time, I found myself leaning against the wall.  
  
He just stared at me, as if he couldn't believe or get what I was doing.  
  
I couldn't even understand what I was doing.  
  
What the hell was I doing!?  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
She just stared at me, with those sparkling eyes from the sun, expecting me to do something, as she held onto my arm.  
  
Her hand clasped my arm, bringing her hand down to mine, as she started to trace my palm with her finger.  
  
I stared down, not believing what she was doing.  
  
Was she seducing me!?  
  
So, I did the only thing that I wouldn't have dared to do alone with a girl. I rested my palms on the brick wall, in which Hilary was leaning against, and looked at her squarely in the eyes. My blue hair fell over my face in strands, Which, I could see, was making her blush. She looked up at me, eyes half closed, and lips slightly parted as if welcoming me to kiss her. I was lost in those brown eyes of hers. And I could almost hear both of our hearts pounding in rhythm.  
  
I wouldn't have kissed a girl before, but Hilary was different.  
  
As our lips were so close to touching, something in my mind stopped me. I sighed, looking at the ground, slowly taking my hands off the wall. I shook my head.  
  
"No," Was the only thing I could say. My voice almost trembled in regret as I started to walk away.  
  
Hilary didn't stop me, just watched me go.  
  
I wouldn't dare kiss a girl, maybe Hilary was no different.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhh, strong thoughts from the Kai-mister! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I dunno, you'll just have to wait and see! ^-^  
  
By the way, I luv all your positive reviews, so tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter8

71 REVEIWS! XD *dies* thank you thank you thank you!  
  
So yes the weekly update. Yes instead I decided to update every week since I'm kinda busy...I'll update earlier if I'm lucky.  
  
So anyways, two really LONG chapters in this update. And as usual I do not own Beyblade of any seasons. For those who care, Beyblade season finale is on at the usual time on monday, Nov. 17th. meh.  
  
The first chapter is mostly Tyson and Max's random thoughts sofar. And the second chapter, I think Kai/Hilary fans will be pleased with. I HAVE warned Hilary/Tyson fans that there WILL be more on Kai/Hilary than Tyson/Hilary. But I'm sure both sets of fans will be pleased with the ending...I hope.  
  
Anyways, onto chappie!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Max's POV  
  
"You what,"  
  
Rei exclaimed in surprised. Kenny also looked surprised. I nodded with a cringing feeling in my stomach.  
  
"I'm sure it was them. I was just walking down the street when I looked down an alleyway." I explained, looking out the window.  
  
This is getting weirder by the moment... I thought to myself  
  
"But...Why would Kai kiss Hilary?" Kenny asked, adjusting his glasses on his head.  
  
I shrugged, still looking out the window.  
  
"I don't know, but I swear I saw the kissing..."  
  
Rei didn't say a word, just blinked in surprise. I guess he couldn't believe it either.  
  
"But, Kai seems so cold to express his feelings to someone, and Hilary's... perky. I don't know, but maybe we should just stay out of this you guys..." Rei said, lowering his head.  
  
Kenny and I nodded in agreement.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Once again, another meeting.  
  
I thought, looking at my swollen face in the mirror, two band-aids on each side of my cheeks.  
  
Jeez...Why me? I thought to myself, wincing as I lightly touched one of my cheeks. They still hurt.  
  
As I took Dragoon off my bedside desk, I thought about the meeting.  
  
I knew, Hilary was bound to be there.  
  
But first, I had to get to school...  
  
Taking my book bag, I hoisted it onto my shoulder, walking out of my room and starting to head out the door.  
  
"Hold you horses there, bucko" A familiar voice said as I sighed.  
  
"Grandpa, I have no time for games right now. I got to go to school..."  
  
I turned around, seeing my Grandpa with his arms crossed and looking at me sternly.  
  
"I'm just worried about you, Sonny. You sure you're ready for school looking like that?" He asked, as he pointed at my face. I just glared.  
  
"What do you want me to do, put make-up on? I have to go Grandpa, I'll see you later," I said, heading out the door. I could hear Grandpa, chuckle, as I walked on.  
  
Going into Ms. Kincaid's classroom, I dragged my book bag behind me, and slouched as I walked in.  
  
I soon perked up as I saw Hilary. She was as early as ever, sitting at her desk, one hand propped up against her cheek, and looking out the window with a sullen look on her face. She didn't dare to look at me.  
  
I couldn't help but blush.  
  
I also felt intensely nervous as I past by her, walking to my desk in the back row.  
  
I hate Mondays...  
  
A few times during class, I caught myself glancing nervously to Hilary, then, looking away quickly. But none of the times she noticed. Instead, kept staring out the window, in a daze...  
  
Ms. Kincaid's words droned in my head like bees, as I slowly turned to look at Hilary again.  
  
I saw her blink, then nothing but staring at the window.  
  
Kenny's words snapped me from my thoughts, making me jump.  
  
"What's wrong Tyson?" Kenny whispered, making sure not to disturb the lesson.  
  
"Nothing," I muttered, looking away from him and Hilary, and back to the teacher.  
  
I hate Mondays...  
  
I headed down the hall, relieved that it was almost the end of the day. No homework and he would only have to go to a beyblade meeting.  
  
"Hey Tyson,"  
  
I turned around, furrowing an eyebrow and seeing three girls standing in front of him, with knowing smiles.  
  
"Uh-hi, what's up?" I asked, managing a smile.  
  
"We heard from someone that you like Hilary," One of the girls chirped, as the other two giggled. "They said you were looking at her during class"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
I stepped back, blinking in surprise. How the hell did they find out?  
  
"No-no! You got the wrong guy! I don't like Hilary that much, you must be thinking of someone else."  
  
With a cringing feeling I saw Hilary pass as I said this, glancing back at me.  
  
Oh man...  
  
"Well, I got to go, see yeah!" I shouted, starting to run.  
  
"Wait, Tyson! We want answers!" One of the girls said, as all three of them ran after me.  
  
Finally losing the three girls as I turned a corner, I panted, looking behind me, making sure they didn't find me.  
  
It was just like when Hilary chased me...  
  
I sighed, my eyes lowering to the ground.  
  
A thought popped into my head.  
  
The meeting...!  
  
Slowly, I walked into the direction of Kenny's house  
  
I hate Mondays...  
  
~*~  
  
So what do you think? Review and tell me! And then go onto the next chapter.  
  
*huggles reviews* thank you soo much! ^^ 


	10. Chapter9

A/N: Okay, now, if you read my last note in the last chapter, you should know that this is a Kai/Hilary chapter below. Sorry you Tyson/Hilary fans, but you will have REVENGE!  
  
Anyways, I hope you all like it, no matter what fan you are!  
  
Also one of my reviwers suggested that I make the chapters a little longer. Well, I made them as a little longer as I could, and tried to make this more interesting. Byt the way, I LUV reviews!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hilary POV  
  
Maybe I should tell him...  
  
I thought, continuing to walk to Kenny's house.  
  
I mean, there's really nothing he can do to change my feelings...  
  
right?  
  
I sighed, rubbing my head. Today I had thought of one person all day, for once not even paying attention to my school work. And this was rare for me.  
  
Seeing the familiar roof off in the distance, I started walking towards its house. I could hear the familiar shouts of the Beybreakers saying "Let it rip" with enthusiasm. I smiled, always seeming to find it funny.  
  
I came to the house, which was right by Kenny's parents noodle restaurant. I stared up at the cheery tree just in front of Kenny's front yard, thinking.  
  
I'm going to tell him...  
  
I thought to myself confidently, but I was really shaking all over. Slowly, I stepped to Kenny's backyard where I heard the shouts.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Max launched off his beyblade easily with his launcher and rip cord, saying the in popular phrase. Kenny watched as their beyblades circled around Kenny's backyard and back to their hands.  
  
"It isn't so bad training here," Rei said, looking at his blade. Max managed a small laugh.  
  
Glancing back, Max saw Tyson and Kai training in two different places alone. He couldn't help but sigh.  
  
Max POV  
  
Maybe Tyson's still mad at me for that punch. I thought, looking at Draciel. I noticed Hilary coming towards us, and looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey Hilary."  
  
I greeted with a small smile. But Hilary didn't even bother to look at me. Her eyes were sort of in a daze as she totally past by me and Rei without a single wave.  
  
I cocked my head.  
  
What's up with her?  
  
Rei and Kenny POV  
  
We could both see that Max was confused too. After he greeted her, there was no answer from Hilary, She just walked on and towards Tyson and Kai. We both wondered if there was anything wrong.  
  
Hilary POV  
  
There was no way anything was keeping me back now to tell him about my true feelings!  
  
I thought triumphantly, heading towards Kai and Tyson. I could almost hear the usual greeting from Max, but I was in a totally different state of mind right now. I was dedicated to one thing only at the time. And nothing could hold me back!  
  
Kai POV  
  
Knowing Hilary was here I could hear Max greet her, but didn't bother to look up from my concentration. I decided not to bother with Hilary today...  
  
I could hear footsteps coming toward me as I launched off Dranzer again. The footsteps stopped.  
  
"Kai?" a voice questioned my name. I knew perfectly well it was Hilary.  
  
"Yes?" Kai questioned, not turning around to look at Hilary, and instead watched as Dranzer zipped around. Tyson glanced at the two, launching off Dragoon.  
  
"Well, there's something-something I wanted to tell you...For a long time."  
  
Hilary explained, looking at the ground.  
  
Kai paused as Dranzer came back to his hand. He still hadn't turned around the look at her.  
  
"Go ahead and say it then," He said bluntly, launching off Dranzer again.  
  
Surprisingly, Hilary stepped in front of him, tasking his free hand like yesterday, making Kai lose all his concentration.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, I love you,"  
  
Hilary blurted out, looking straight up at him.  
  
The whole world seemed to stop right there for the Bladebreakers. Max, Rei, and Kenny looked over in shock at Hilary and Kai; even Dizzy responded a small 'whoa'. Tyson was the most surprised, as he stumbled backwards quiet a bit; even Kai looked equally surprised.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Hilary repeated, walking closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his head, and hugged him. Kai didn't resist, he was still in state of shock.  
  
Tyson clutched his hands, which were shaking violently. His face was covered with his hair, as he started to run past Max and Rei. Quickly, Max turned around, starting to run after his friend.  
  
"Tyson--!"  
  
Rei took Max's hand, stopping him.  
  
"Let him be, Max. Just let him have time to think this over.  
  
Max looked at the ground, feeling a small pit in his stomach.  
  
He knew that they would all have to think this over.  
  
~*~ A/N: Soo. what do you think? What will happen next? What do YOU think should happen next? I love your requests and reviews. I have also tried to keep Hilary's name to Hilary instead of 'Hillary'; since I keep misspelling it.  
  
tell me what you think! *celebrates the 71 reviews* 


	11. Chapter10

Chapter 10  
  
Tyson ran for all it was worth, not even stopping for breath. He didn't care whether he knew where he was going or not. He felt hurt, like his mind was clouded and there was a pit in his stomach. Everything around him felt unclear, and his heart was filled with mixed emotions. The end of the day was getting closer, and the sun was starting to set. But Tyson still ran. He started heaving, feeling tired from training after school. Without thinking, he ran faster until he tripped over something. He collapsed onto the ground. "Man." Tyson murmured, wincing at his pained ankle on which he tripped over. Slowly, he got up, slowly walking. Maybe I'm just running from my fears. Tyson thought, looking down at the ground. He walked past the bridge on the other side of town, stopping as he looked at the ocean. Walking down the hill, he went over to the waters edge and looked at the sky. His eyes stung with new tears as he held them back. ".Why doesn't she love me?" Tyson asked himself. Yet the answer was obvious, He had hurt her over the past week, and they could never get along. Looking down at the sand, a cold wind blew by from the ocean breeze and past Tyson. So Tyson walked on, still feeling that pit in his stomach and his mind clouded, as his emotions played with his thoughts. He wondered if he could ever change things between him and Hilary.  
  
Kai jerked away from her, turning his back. "Just leave me alone, can't you see that Tyson's hurt?" Kai snapped, his voice quivering a little. "But, Kai." Hilary started before Kai interrupted. "Can't you see Hilary? Tyson obviously likes you. You should go talk to him," Kai said, starting to walk away. "Wait a minute Kai. What about you? How do you feel about this, about me?" Hilary questioned, hesitating on the last word. 


	12. Chapter11

A/N: Okay, so the last chappie was a little dramatic, so prepare for more drama! muahahaha! I gotta stop that. I better finish this before beyblade comes on, anyways, read on! ~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Maybe he was right about going to see Tyson. Hilary thought, as she headed down the hill. .I want to explain a few things to him. To Tyson. Slowly, Hilary headed down to the beach, looking left and right for a curtain dark-haired capped boy. "He's not here." Hilary murmured, looking over the ocean. A vivid image appeared in front of her. Hilary blinked. The vivid image was gone. She guessed it was just a gull flying low, or maybe a misty wind. But Hilary could have sworn she saw a figure, maybe a ghost in front of her. Hilary stared wide-eyed, seeing the figure appear again, looking out onto the ocean. The figure was a vivid image of Tyson. Or maybe a memory of him.  
  
Hilary could see him almost as clearly as she could see ghosts, or bit- beasts. His jacket was blowing in the wind along with his hair. His cap was perfectly in place. Hilary blinked again. Maybe this was a memory, a memory of the beach. Then, the memory of Tyson spoke. It was almost as if the ocean breeze was talking to her, whispering in her ear. "Why doesn't she love me.?" The memory whispered, carrying onto Hilary's ears and making her gasp. "Tyson." Hilary murmured, stepping up to his ghost, reaching out. "I didn't mean to hurt you, really-" But before she could finish, the memory faded. Along with the gust of wind. Hilary knew now that she had to talk to Tyson. As she ran down the beach, little did she know that Kai was watching her from the hill.  
  
~*~ So waht'd ya think? little dramatic eh? So review and tell me that its dramatic, and put down your own comments too while your at it. Sorry to say that I couldn't finish the 12the chappie, but I will try tommorrow! But then and only then when Beyblader-grl give me some more cookies! *munches on cookies* nah, j/k. anyways Review! luv yall! 


	13. Chapter12

Finally, THE LAST CHAPTER! *GASP* Wha-haha! :'( *sniff* o well, it was really an honor to write this guys... *sniff* hey! no really, I serious! This was one of the first stories that didn't happen to be short that I finished HURRAH! so anyways, ya I dont own beyblade, blah blah blah, But I SURE cant wait for the third season! anyways, read, enjoy, and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hilary ran by the ocean the tides getting bigger over the water, she was starting to get nervous. If, she couldn't find him, then what? How could she tell him how she felt if he wasn't there?  
  
So she called out his name, as loud as she could over the sound of the waves.  
  
"Tyson! Tyson! Ty-oh..."  
  
Hilary blinked, seeing the midnight haired boy staring towards the ocean while sitting on an old tree log, his eyes were set downward, giving them a dark look and him an impression that he was deep in thought.  
  
Hilary smiled, almost knowing what he was thinking about. She was a few feet away from him, but she didn't seem to notice. Newly prints of Hilary's shoes were patterned on the sand, and were slowly being washed away by the ocean.  
  
What if...he dosen't like what I say. Then what?  
  
She shook the thought out of her mind, looking back up of Tyson. The image of him thinking out loud came back to her memory.  
  
Why doesn't... She love me?  
  
Hilary sighed, before fully coming up beside him an sitting down.  
  
Tyson's shoulders jumped a little, as he blinked in surprise, still looking at the ocean. He slowly turned to her, with childish, questioning eyes. He saw in surprise that she was smiling. Calmly at him.  
  
"Hey," She breathed as a warm wind blew by both of them, Tyson quickly looked away from her, his eyes darkening again.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked impatiently, still glaring at the ocean.  
  
"Just to talk," She answered, sitting closer to him. He seemed to notice this and looked at her again.  
  
"About what?" he questioned briskly, his shoulders stiffening. Goosebumps silently crawled up his back, making him shiver. Her smile... It just seemed to weaken him.  
  
"Tyson you know what," Hilary said. Her eyes became serious, yet she still had that smile. Baring no more, Tyson looked away again.  
  
"Look, I already know you. you like him. But that has nothing to do with me. I don't care."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tyson blinked, before sighing and closing his eyes, leaning backwards on the log.  
  
"Hilary, really, why did you come here? Why talk to me?" Tyson asked in a calmer quieter voice. Hilary also sighed, her smile fading as she looked at the ocean.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, and I know you care. But I can't help how I feel Tyson. I like Kai, and nothing can really change that." Hilary's eyes looked to the ground, as she brought her legs up to her chest.  
  
There was a pause, before Tyson felt a warm hand over his on the sturdy log. Tyson blinked, quickly looking down to see that Hilary's hand was on his.  
  
And he blushed, seeing her smile again.  
  
"But will both figure this out together." She added, looking sideways at him.  
  
Tyson gave a small smile, fully looking at her.  
  
"That's what friends do, right? They figure things out."  
  
Hilary's smiled widened, as she nodded in agreement. "Yep!" she said happily.  
  
A white scarf blew in the wind, as familiar Kai watched them from the hill, smiling slightly.  
  
He had finally figured out that Hilary was different from others, and that he would have some competition with Tyson.  
  
~*~  
  
*nblows whistles* HURRAH! Happy ending for happy people! BUT will there be a conculsion? Of course! yes, I repeat, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Once I have the time to write it up of course! *holds Beyblader-grl's cookies happily with both hands* AND as I take time to munch happily on these fresh homemade nessecities! So review and tell me what you think of the ending! I hope all of both fans are happy! The sequel will probably take place after the second season or during the third. But I'm not sure what I'll call it yet... But I WILL tell you guys ONCE I get the story up!  
  
I WUV YOU ALL!  
  
Rain~ 


End file.
